


Stand United

by Bumblewoolfy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anthrofiction, Anthropomorphic, Bigotry & Prejudice, Female Protagonist, Furry, Gen, Original Character(s), POV Female Character, Social Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblewoolfy/pseuds/Bumblewoolfy
Summary: Kierra Miz'veathe is hated for what she is—a dragon. Not only that, but a dragon-wolf hybrid. Follow as she deals with prejudice, a not-so-active activist club, and the struggles of being an arcane academy student.





	Stand United

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was made as a short story for a finals project. We as a class were tasked to make a magazine with articles that must highlight psychological concepts, mainly ones based around social self-concepts. This work is basically a high-school/college AU for my characters. It isn't too serious, but it was fun to write!
> 
> I hope you all have stellar time reading!!

Life as a dragon was both a blessing and a curse. While having wings, freakishly exceptional strength, and crystals embedded in your body that can generate electricity were all amazing and useful feats, they all meant nothing to some people’s insurmountable prejudice. Kierra Miz’veathe never understood most of the Ferians’ hatred for her. The Ferians were all different in their own ways—different colored fur, some with horns, others were small while some even had wings! She never understood what made her so different from everyone else. Was it her heritage? How she emigrated from faraway lands? Her draconic culture and “strange” accent? Or were they afraid that she could always turn into her true, gigantic dragon self to roast and devour them all? While that thought did cross her mind at some points, she would never do such a thing! (Unless of course it had been allowed by the council, but that was hopeless wishing.)

Unity Academy was an institute for all who were captivated by the arcane arts, and it was composed of five sectors. She was part of the Ferian sector, which was the group of wise mammals. It was the most dominant out of the rest; at least, that’s what Zirene, the head of the Ferian sector, would say. The other sectors included the reptilian Ziggins, the slithering Slickites, the avian Alterians, and the insectoid Hivelings with several Hives. They were all different in their own ways, and each had their own building on a portion of campus grounds. There was one building in the center of the campus, where people from each sector could gather around.

It was getting late, she ought to be heading out now.

She donned her customary academy uniform, which was a simple navy blue pleated skirt, a pale button-down shirt, and a light brown sweater vest to wear on top of it. Clipped near the tip of her left ear were two golden earrings. She would’ve loved to be adorned with more shiny jewelry and gold, but these were the only pieces of accessories that she owned. Even then, they were each a present from two of her closest friends.

There were no classes scheduled for today, for it was a day dedicated to clubs. All the classrooms were used for club activities. Though, it was hard to tell from a glance through the door’s small window if they were members of a club or if they were just scoundrels hiding in the farthest classrooms so they didn’t make their dorms stink of whatever they were smoking. Kierra had passed by them once, and the striking scent through the tiny crack in the door smelled familiar. She could’ve sworn they were smoking crystals— _dragon_ crystals, the same as the ones in her body. She would call them degenerates, but she had to admit that she did try smoking her own crystals at some point. While it felt bizarre yet oddly stimulating, it didn’t feel . . . right. Maybe she should ask Kate and Sally to join her some time.

Coming suddenly from behind her, a red fox ruffled the dragon’s head with energetic laughter. Speak of the devil, it was Kate! And coming up behind her, trotting through the halls was Sally, the only Caprite enrolled in the academy. She was mystical with her white, seamless fur with pale yellow markings across her bent legs that resembled goats and sheep.

“‘Sup, Kiki,” Kate said with a toothy grin, her charm as smooth as ever. "Excited to bust a groove for prom next week?"

Kierra laughed as they continued walking as a group. "I don't think you necessarily 'bust a groove' at a formal party. But no, I'm not that excited for the dance."

"Aww, but why?" Sally piped up, genuinely sounding disappointed.

"You two already know why; no one's going to ask a dragon out to dance. No one here likes me that much."

"I like you," Kate said. "And so does Sal, and the rest of the club."

"Enough for one of you guys to ask me out?" Kierra raised a brow. She couldn't imagine which of them would even dare ask her to the dance.

"Maybe," Kate replied, flashing a cheeky smirk. "I can think of one or maybe two or three persons; hell, maybe even everybody, but I know they're all too chicken to ask you out."

"Or if they did ask me out, it's because someone else coerced them to do it," Kierra sighed.

As they kept padding through the corridors, they passed by a lone spotted hyena sitting against the lockers. It was Asura, who was one of the closest people to dean Zirene. Despite making eye contact with Kierra, Asura was awfully silent. It unnerved the trio as she would usually be throwing slanders at Kierra by now. Instead, she just sat there, staring intently at Kierra. The dragon felt her own eyes burn just by staring back at her. Shivers ran down her spine before breaking eye contact.

To break the eerie silence, Kierra asked, "You two got any plans after this meeting?"

"Not any that comes to mind," Kate said. "Though, now that you mention it, I think Sal has been planning something."

Kierra looked at the Caprite, whose blue eyes gleamed with wonder and excitement. Usually Sally was reserved, restraining her energy as she sat pensively in classes with people she barely talked to. But when it was just the three of them or in a club meeting, all that built up energy burst out of her like a pressurized balloon.

"What do you have in mind, Sal?" Kierra inquired further.

"Wellll, I was thinking that . . . you know, we could cut class for a week or so to go see something." Sally gave a wide, sheepish smile as she inclined her head. She fidgeted with her fingers, her pace slowing a little.

"A week?" Echoed her two friends. Then Kierra added, "What for? You know we can't spare even a few days, let alone an entire _week_."

"I know, I know, our end-term projects and all that. But this is important for me!" Sally pulled out from one of her pockets a greenish, spike-like crystal. Holding it on her right palm facing up, the crystal emanated a powerful glow. A second later, it projected an image of what looked to be a pamphlet. It looked like an event, as it had pictures of floats and pyrokinetics during a moody night. On it, it read:

**_CAPRITE ARCANE PARADE_ ** **_  
_** _Let your spirit wander free._   
_Join the Caprite Royal Family in their annual celebration of life_ _  
_ and the arcane arts.

Sally's eyes were like shiny marbles of the ocean as she stared expectantly at Kierra and Kate. Her short fluffy tail wagged like a dog, and her eyes only grew wider as the two finished reading the pamphlet. "I want to go visit my homeland again, and this is the best opportunity yet!”

That was true. Kierra could recall Sally reminiscing of her old home aloud for the past month. It sounded like a wonderful place, a land fit for truly majestic creatures. Sally hadn't been back there for like, how long was it, five years? Kierra didn't know why, nor was she even aware of it, but her judgment on her decision had already been primed in her mind.

Kierra turned to Kate, who looked shocked when she nodded. "I think we should go."

"Really?" Kate questioned with concern stirring in her voice. "But we'll be really behind on our work. It’s not something that we can squeeze in during downtimes when we’re traveling."

"Our other members can take over," Kierra said with a dismissive wave of a hand. "We’ve already done so much for it, I think it’s time we take our fair share of breaks.”

“But . . . It’s just so . . .” Kate’s eyes darted back and forth between Kierra and Sally, with her eyes staying on the Caprite much longer. With a sigh, she then said, “I guess you have a point. Fine, we’ll go, but Sal has to give us a personalized tour of the entire kingdom.”

Sally squealed as she rapidly tapped her cloven hooves. “I’m going to the best guide on the planet, just you wait!”

The bunch laughed together. When Kierra glanced up at one of the wall clocks, her eyes shot wide. “Oh, shoot! Come on, we’re gonna be the ones to clean the room at this rate!”

The three were one of the last few people to arrive in the classroom. They just about beat Fang and Victoria, water deer siblings, who came rushing through the door with bits of dewy grass still stuck on their tusks. Still, all five of them were tasked to tidy up after the other club members. Kierra had really gotten bad at estimating the time. She already knew that she was cutting it close with how she forgot to set the alarm on her phone (again!), but she assumed they would still make it in time. She didn’t realize that chatting in the hallway would take up _15 minutes_.

Thankfully, the main discussions and activities hadn’t begun yet. The other dozen members were simply droning on about the upcoming prom and projects when they entered the room. The club leader had greeted them, although there was the obvious teasing in her voice.

The leader, Arcadia, was a arctic fox with a rare and amazing condition of growing two fluffy tails. Not only was that something to make her stand out, but her right arm was bionic! She had it replaced after an incident that happened way before Kierra had met her. Judging from how she loved to engineer her own experimental devices, she could only assume it was because of a machine gone array.

The club itself was an activist sort of club, although, maybe a little less on the active side. They wished for peace and equality across all the five sectors as to not repeat the continental-wide war that broke out about a century ago that involved all species—not just the five races of these schools, but the Caprites, Amphidunes, Florans, Dragons, and every other species that you would see outside of the academy.

When they all had gotten seated comfortably on chairs and tables, Arcadia clapped her hands. “Okay! Now that we’re all here: Fur, feathers, scales, and stingers—” she rhythmically clapped, and everyone chorused, “We stand united!”

Arcadia wore a grin of pride. “Great! Hold on to that enthusiasm, ‘cause we’re going to need it for the next few hours.”

To warm up for the upcoming hours of bonding among one another, they played a little game. Written on pieces of paper in a fishbowl were questions to test each of their individualities. No one was allowed to lie, and even if somebody were to try, a device of Arcadia’s design would beep and glow a menacing red. To Kierra’s surprise, everyone’s answer was unique, yet at the same time felt samey.

Why pursue magic? “As the son of skilled alchemists, I want to hold up the family’s pride.”

Why did you join this club? “Asss a naga, I want to show that we are not the maliciousss creatures that they make usss out to be.” 

Even the question that Kierra had picked out made her answer in a similar fashion. “What is something that I want to prove to others?” she read aloud, and the list ran through her mind as she had visualized it. “I want to prove that I'm not some sort of beast that needs to be chained up, because a dragon like me can be just as intelligent and powerful as any other race."

As a—, because I’m a—, to prove that I’m a true—, everyone had to justify their decisions based on who they were. Or at least, how they identified themselves as. A schema that everyone had soldered onto their minds, either by will or forces out of their own control.

The Fox of the North.

The ambassador of the Slickites

The lone Caprite of the campus.

The dragon teased for her scales.

Arcadia, much like everyone, had admired her answer. Though, it also ticked something in the arctic fox’s mind as her smile fell. “That reminds me . . .” She walked to the front of the classroom. To get everyone’s attention, she pulled a cord that was attached to a bell-shaped mechanism attached to the belt of her skirt. Releasing the cord, the bell rang in a dysfunctional way, attracting everyone’s attention to its ear-bleeding clamor.

“Sorry to have to do that, but I must announce a piece of tragic news,” Arcadia began. “Recently, I heard from the council that the head of the school rejected another dragon.” Something clutched Kierra’s heart suddenly. “It’s a shame, as the dragon happened to be a Midnight as well. That’s a blessing that Zirene—I’m guessing it’s that bastard’s influence—had squandered once again.”

A faint gasp came from one of the club members. A glance from a few people would see that it was Anna, a Ferian-Hiveling hybrid. She always had an admiration for dragons and admittedly each of the five major sectors of the campus There was a spark in Anna that Kierra could see that seemed to be invisible to everyone else.

It was a miracle that Anna was allowed to enroll in the academy, being the way that she was. Zirene, one of the heads, had a burning hatred for hybrids of any kind. The Hiveling head, Pandenia, may have granted her the pass she needed. She may have also been the one to allow Kierra into the school for all she knew. It could also have been because Kierra’s mother was a wolf and managed to deliver her—a Ferian-dragon hybrid.

Kierra may just be imagining it with her own outrage, but there was indignance that burned weakly in Anna’s swirling blue and golden eyes. It mingled with the sorrow swimming in the building tears that coated her beautiful eyes.

The fury scorching in Kierra’s dark brown eyes, however, was not so discreet. Kate and Sally already looked worried that she was about to make a scene, but she wasn’t going to let them deter her from releasing her thoughts. If everyone in the room was just going to hang their heads, then Kierra was going to light the first flame.

Slamming her desk as she hopped off of it, she exclaimed, “That’s outrageous! Zirene has rejected far too many dragons, and even other races that would make good scholars! I think it’s about time we make a major name for our club and stand up to it all."

Everyone stared at her. No one was willing to agree with her. Kierra could see the apprehension in their eyes. They muttered with one another, but their volumes never grew louder than a whisper. It was Arcadia who voiced her concern aloud. "Kierra, while I believe that everyone should have access to education in the arcane arts, it's the institution's rules. We can only follow them, whether we agree with them or not."

Kierra huffed. She opened her mouth to retort, but she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. It was Kate. At first Kierra thought she was going to oppose her, but then she gave a reassuring smile. The fox stood beside her, giving Arcadia a defiant look, though she remained levelheaded. “I agree with Kierra. We’re not suggesting to start a campus-wide protest—at least not _yet_ —but what I’m suggesting is to raise awareness for this all. We get more and more people on our side until it’s impossible for the council to ignore.”

Sally nodded her head as she got up from her chair. "I think it's brilliant! And it's the most peaceful approach we can take without getting expelled. They're not going to reprimand us for having our voices be heard, right?"

Arcadia put a hand on her chin in thought, her ear twitching. She didn't outright deny the proposition, so there was a way to convince her. Before she could speak, however, the vampire bat, Bloodfang, spoke up as she stood before Arcadia.

"Don't go yapping at our club leader with crazed ideas like that! She's right to think that we should keep quiet about the rejected dragons situation. So you better— Ow!"

Arcadia practically bonked Bloodfang's head—mercifully with her nonmetallic hand—and caused the vampire bat to rub the injured spot, his eyes welling with tears.

"Sorry for that, Fang, but I don't need others defending me just 'cause I'm club leader. You should know that I’m not aiming for _that_ level of groupthink with our beliefs. As for your idea—" Arcadia directed her attention back to the trio. "I'll think about it. Our schedule's already filled for today, but that's something worth discussing next meeting. Is anyone opposed to that notion?"

The other club members murmured with one another again, this time some of them nodding their heads. Suddenly everyone seemed to be on board with their idea. 

“As long as it doesn’t ruin the club’s image,” a bright-winged Alterian commented.

"If you all think it's so great, then I'm on board," added the chameleon Ziggin, whose dull colors brightened.

Even Bloodfang could be heard muttering, “I guess it’s worth a shot.”

They had all conformed. If it was possible with their small group, then they could change the minds of many others. Though, Kierra couldn't help feeling that it was manipulative.

“Great,” Arcadia said. “Now, with that out of the way, let’s move on to what’s next on the agenda.”

_* * *_

The meeting had gone on as usual without fuss. They played more games, discussed the club’s plans for the upcoming prom, and got to know each other a bit more. Overall, Kierra felt pretty damn amazing after it all, even when she did have to arrange the tables and chairs and pick up candy wrappers off the floor.

Now they were off to have a late lunch. Kierra’s and Kate’s stomachs collectively growled like lions, while Sally’s whined like a feeble puppy. Sally already had her food ethereally stored in one of her many arcane crystals, so she went ahead and reserved them seats at a table. Some of their fellow club members had come with them, so it wasn’t too difficult to find a vacant spot. The cafeteria wasn’t at its busiest times, but you never know when a mob of people will come rushing from their dorms to grab a quick grub.

Kierra and Kate stood before a sign stand that presented the menu. Their mouths watered at the idea of just gobbling each item of the list. If only they had the budget for it! “I would do _anything_ to be able to eat a truckload of food. Preferably fish.” Of course, Kierra’s eyes had been laser-focused on the seafood section of the menu.

“Even sell any and all of your precious shiny objects?” Kate teased.

“Okay no, _that’s_ the one thing I would never ever do.” They both laughed, which only upset their stomachs even further.

Then, as though by Kierra’s premonition, she felt a presence behind her. She didn’t dare turn around, but she could feel staring behind her—several pairs of eyes, all burning against the back of her neck. Then a voice, one that was familiar and clawed at her heart, muttered, “Smoke belcher.”

Kierra spun around in impulsive fury, only for her jaw to meet the cold blunt steel that sent her flying back a meter. Her back hit against the wooden sign, and her body felt like it was on fire as she lay on the ground moaning. But that flaming sensation wasn’t from the pain. It was a menacing indication of her adrenaline surging. Through winced eyes and her dazed vision, she could barely make out the figure that had knocked her down. She snarled, as it was the single person that would ever attempt to do this in public.

“So you really are as tough as people say. It’s too bad that you have to be a fire snorting _freak_ to be that way,” Asura said as she bunched her muscles. On her right hand was an overly sized gauntlet, almost as large as her head. The claws at each fingertip was as sharp and fearsome as a dragon’s tooth. It looked heavy with its size all the machinery that was scarcely visible through the thin gaps, but the hyena didn’t look bothered by its sheer mass. She was strong and toned—Kierra knew from gym classes—yet it still surprised her how powerful her punch had buffeted her. 

Standing beside Asura were four other Ferians—two wolves, a dhole, and a lion. The four of them always shadowed the hyena, approving of all her choices and backing her up. Today was no different.

Kierra achingly got up with the help of Kate pulling her up to her feet. Her fur had been ruffled and stood on end, not only from being knocked onto her back, but from her crystals which began to generate more electricity. She looked larger with her fluffed up fur, not to mention her crystals sparking erratically.

She hadn’t noticed it when her vision had blurred, but Sally had come to her side, as well as her fellow club members that were present. Anna was even there, glaring defiantly at the opposing group. They each clutched an arcane crystal in their fists, and the hazy outline of their weapon’s shape could be seen—Kate’s glaive, Sally’s bow, Anna's saber and shield, and the swords and whip of the three other people who came to defend Kierra.

Kierra pulled out her crystal too. The foggy shape of her toothy dagger took form, but it became nothing more than that; neither did the weapons of her friends.

“Produce your weapons now, and you will be violating campus rules. Unless, of course, you all would want to be directed to the disciplinary head.” Asura smirked. Insultingly, her own weapon glinted as she remained holding it up to her chest for all to gawk at.

“Says you!” Kate exclaimed. “You punched Kiki square in the face! And with _your_ weapon nonetheless!” Kierra couldn’t quite manage to talk for herself. While her jaw hadn’t been shattered and drew no blood, it certainly was dislocated. She felt along her jawline, trying to realign it.

“I’m simply doing what Zirene would do,” Asura retorted. “And I have the privilege to draw my weapon because I’m part of the _council_. I’ll admit, I’m very well near the bottom, but that still gives me permission to use my weapon should the situation require it.”

“And this is a situation that required you to assault her!?" Sally snarled. The sigil on her right hand glowed. She was dangerously drawing close to producing her weapon, or even worse, she could be channeling to release an arcane attack.

"Of course it's a necessary action." Asura's eyes gleamed with intense hatred as she looked at Kierra. "After all, dragons aren't allowed in this institute. Even if you are half-Ferian, that only worsens your case. If it were up to me, I would’ve denied your enrollment the moment I saw you step foot in this campus. An abomination like you should never exist."

A roar of agreement came from the people in the cafeteria. Not everyone was joining Asura, as some had begun leaving with looks of disgust or discomfort, but the ones that did stay were elated to see Asura pursue false justice. And then—

 _Click_.

Kierra finally managed to snap her jaw back in place. While it still ached and felt misaligned, she could at least speak. She huffed, billowing out ashy smoke through her nostrils. She squeezed the arcane crystal in her hand before proceeding to store it in her pocket. "You're a coward."

"Hm? And why is that?" There was a slight surprise in Asura's voice as she spoke.

"If you wanted to punch me that badly, then why didn't you do it in the hallway this morning?"

Asura growled. That sure struck a nerve. “I had things on my mind at the time, all right? I don’t always have time to throw attention your way.”

“Right, right, because a council member like yourself is sooo busy. I’m surprised you managed to find time to torment a dragon like myself with how booked your schedule is,” Kierra sneered. “Get real, Asura. You would never have the guts to pull this off if I caught you alone. Not in the field, not in the hallway, not even in a dorm room. You only put your brave face on whenever you have your followers to defend you.”

Kierra wanted to say more, but her jaw clicked again, causing her hand to clap against her cheek. _Damn it, I wanna rile her up some more, but I got my point across. Getting to see her like is well worth this broken jaw._

The two groups stared each other down in silence. It felt like a full on fight would break out at any second, but one by one, Kierra’s friends withdrew their crystals and tucked them away. “Let’s go,” Kate said, wrapping an arm around Kierra’s as she dragged her away from the situation. “The infirmary’s sure to help with your jaw. They aren’t gonna ignore you for being you.”

Sally followed after, shooting one last glare back at Asura and her group. Kierra’s friends dispersed without causing more trouble, despite how much they wanted to maul the hyena and the rest.

“I’ll get you expelled eventually, smoke belcher!” Kierra heard Asura yell behind her, but then her voice had been nothing more than muffled blatherings after exiting the cafeteria.

Though, before they got far, Anna had dashed up to them. She caught on to their starvation—as she herself was hungry—so she offered to bring them all food in the infirmary. It pained Kierra to thank her verbally, so she zapped her a little with her claw tip which still stored a lot of energy as a way to show her gratitude. Somehow she knew Anna would weirdly enjoy it, even with how niche and painful it must look to others. The Hiveling-Ferian then nodded her head and turned back toward the cafeteria.

Walking through the corridor was much more peaceful, despite some of the looks the other students gave them. Kierra couldn’t help glaring , thinking that they would be in support of Asura for simply being Ferians. It was wrong to think so, but Kierra didn’t care. She had to make their club plans come into fruition if she wanted to stop this all.

_Brace yourselves, Asura and Zirene. A revolution is on its way._


End file.
